<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你存档没了 by reengiovanna0416</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897237">你存档没了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416'>reengiovanna0416</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>就算是帕拉德和永梦，游戏存档也是底线</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Houjou Emu/Parad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>你存档没了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>微博点文，灵感源自真实发生的故事</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>帕拉德小朋友不开心。</p><p>一切都要起源于某一天CR着了个火。那倒也不是什么大灾害，就是普通的电线短路，对于满地电器的CR来说也很寻常，打个火警铃，消防员过来灭个火也就完事了。</p><p>问题是着火的时候他正在跟永梦尝试新买的游戏机。</p><p>“这是史上最大最恶的绝望事件！你们不懂！”帕拉德愤怒地拍着桌子对在角落里笑成一团的poppy和贵利矢说，“马上就要过关了，过关了！！！然后断电了，存档全没了！！！”</p><p>“反正以名人和你的能力马上就补回来了吧？”法医说，他随手把外套挂在衣架上，往转椅上一倒，满脸“好好好我明白了”的应付表情。帕拉德踹了一脚他的椅子腿，贵利矢打了个趔趄，向监护人宝生永梦发出抗议的叫声。</p><p>只是这次宝生永梦跟他的好bugster牢牢站在了一边。</p><p>“存档能回来，打游戏时候的心情可是回不来的。”永梦揉了揉太阳穴，丢下手柄抱住头，“明明已经攻略过这一段却要再打一次，这就跟把饭吐出来再吃回去是一样的。”</p><p>“有那么夸张吗……”</p><p>poppy和贵利矢嘀嘀咕咕小声逼逼，却不敢再去惹散发着黑色怒气的天才玩家二人组。一直在看戏的镜飞彩安静地切着小蛋糕，咕哝了一声“幼稚”，立刻收获了二人无比怨念的眼神。</p><p>过了好一会儿，帕拉德才拍了拍裤子上的灰站起来，伸了个懒腰。</p><p>“算了，再打一遍就再打一遍吧……永梦，说好的赢的人选地图，我先来了哦？”</p><p>永梦疑惑地抬起了头。</p><p>“刚刚那盘赢的人是我吧？我是26000分，帕拉德是24000左右。”</p><p>“不，是我。最后断电的时候我是冲在最前面的。”</p><p>“你记错了，我当时肯定在你前面。”儿科医生信誓旦旦地说着打开地图选择，“你看，断电的时候我已经跑到这个火山口了，你还在后面呢！”</p><p>“我那个时候也在这里啊，我们本来就没差多少，所以在前面的应该是我。不信的话……哦，火灾，记录没了。”</p><p>帕拉德想起一切源头的这码子事儿重重捶了一下脑门，随后便又换回了愤懑的表情：“但我记得很清楚，断电前我更接近赢！永梦耍赖！”</p><p>“嗯？明显那个时候在前面的是我。耍赖的是帕拉德吧？”</p><p>“不，是我。”</p><p>“当然是我……”</p><p>看着永梦逐渐被拉低心智变为帕六岁的同龄人，poppy毫无办法地扯着头发，镜飞彩黑着脸站了起来。</p><p>“这里是CR。”院长家公子威严无比地说，“小孩子打闹到外面去。”</p><p>——然后天才玩家组合就被扔到了外面喝西北风，在大太阳下面面相觑，彻底失去了接触主机的权力。</p><p>哦，背景还不乏有路过的小朋友拉着妈妈的手指指点点奶声奶气地说：“妈妈妈妈，永梦医生怎么和那个大哥哥在外面罚站呀？”</p><p>“嘘，不要看别人，不礼貌。”</p><p>当机了好一会儿，宝生永梦才深吸了口气揉了揉眼睛把脑子冷静了下来。高个小孩似乎还在纠结，骂骂咧咧地要回去找飞彩算账，儿科医生拍了拍他的肩膀。</p><p>“刚才那局就作废吧，帕拉德。为这个事情吵架确实没意思，下次从头打一盘。”</p><p>帕拉德不开心地撅起了嘴，但他明白永梦说的是对的，这件事情到此为止就行。</p><p>“那就再打一次，说好了。”</p><p>bugster趴着永梦的肩膀变成了液体狗狗，太阳烤着他的小黑卷显得格外乖巧可爱。</p><p>“我们将来还能打很多很多游戏。”他说，“很多很多……”</p><p>“所以区区火灾断电而已，跟帕拉德在一起的话很快就能再次攻略了。”永梦笑了起来，他揉了揉肩膀上毛茸茸的头，看了一眼表，“也快到中午了，反正都被赶出来了，帕拉德想吃什么？”</p><p>“永梦吃什么我就吃什么。”</p><p>俩人有说有笑地离开了CR门口，就像刚才的争执从未发生过一样。想叫人回来帮忙的镜飞彩一把拉开门，然后看着空无一人的门前脸色变化堪比霓虹灯。</p><p>“儿科医，这次你存档真的没了。”</p><p>外科医生平静地说出了最可怕的诅咒。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>